He Almost Had Him
by Chlstarr
Summary: The Last Resort Hotel plan was going smoothly but one little plumber got away! Of course it would be Luigi, and now King Boo has to VENT and when he calms down he offers his Boo minions to give their constructive criticisms. They give valid critiques, but he has valid reasons to counter them. LM3 HYPE!


"CONFOUND THAT INFERNAL SCIENTIST!" King Boo shrilled in rage, throwing things every which way with his magic, using his arms to direct it…and flailing his arms for the sake of emphasis on his justified anguish. "I WAS SO CLOSE TO CAPTURING LUIGI AND COMPLETING MY COLLECTION!"

The two Boos who were currently in the room with him as on hand retainers for this particular work shift, didn't dare say anything yet, waiting for their king to calm down before giving any form of constructive criticism. There was a third Boo maintaining a bar, washing glasses calmly. He had currently put up a barrier to protect all forms of liquor, booze and alcohol from the king's destructive habits, and wasn't going to put it down until the king calmed down completely and especially well after any constructive criticism anyone had to offer.

Despite King Boo destroying everything he touched, he fixed them right away with his magic, and was finally showing signs of calming down as he weakly beat against his own throne rather pitifully. He even ordered a shot of rum in a cosmopolitan from Booch the bartender, who quickly made the order and put the barrier back up, not taking any chances.

"Constructive criticism is now welcome." King Boo said calmly and almost lazily after taking a nice long sip to almost finish his cosmopolitan in one gulp, but not quite, though he licked the salt on the rim of the glass when he felt it necessary.

The retainers looked at each other before the tougher looking one of the two, also phonetically named Bootch, as in a 1930s thug-looking Butch, spoke up.

"Ya hesitated, Majesty."

A streak of anger flashed across the king's face, but subsided quickly. He wasn't going to ruin a perfectly fine drink over an off-handed comment, and that's beside the fact that he already used up all of his energy on his enraged outburst of failure.

"I had to hesitate, I want the terrified look on his face to be _**perfect**_ so I can gaze at it forever when I capture him." He explained dully, then he waved an arm and brought down Princess Peach's painting for his minions to see. "Note how callous I was in capturing the princess too quickly, she looks merely startled to see me, but that could also be a factor of her political upbringing." He waved the hand back up to return the painting in its floating place. He wasn't going to mention that she was his favorite piece so far, they wouldn't understand. However he had to give her credit that she had enough moxie in her to look _just_ merely _startled_.

"Luigi is a special case, he scares easily and has defeated me twice now. Out of all of them he needs to be _**perfectly terrified**_ for his portrait." King Boo finished. Again, leaving out that Princess Peach had technically defeated him twice as well, but no one needed to know that the first time was at Bowser's behest on Vibe Island, and the second during his second time at a kart race tournament, taking a break from racing and fought the princess head on, before racing again in the next tournament. "Any other critiques?"

"Uh…next time get the professor first?" Offered the other retainer, Booffulo.

"Excellent critique, problem is, I would if I could, but that infernal scientist has plenty of countermeasures to protect himself with and he's very good at hiding. Not to mention he'd never cower in fear at me no matter how much I tried. He's not worth my _personal_ effort." King Boo countered easily, but it gave him an idea. "Speaking of which, send out posters on all floors with a reward for whoever brings Luigi to me, and remember I want him _**alive**_." The Last Resort Hotel was certainly big enough at seventeen floors, chances were somebody could potentially bring Luigi to him.

However, it didn't matter if anyone couldn't capture Luigi for him, the plumber was coming to him to save his precious friends, brother, and princess. If he played his cards just right this time…his revenge would be swift, sweet and oh-so _**satisfying**_.

* * *

Booch,Bootch, and Booffulo are my OCs  
King Boo appeared in Mario Kart DS and Peach was the default character to go up against him in his boss fight.

I wrote this based off of a very lucky screenshot I captured from the LM3 trailer ONLY on the E3 direct showcase because the shot is literally in a millisecond and I'm certain it was edited out by the time they distributed the trailer alone properly. I even found someone who ripped the trailer off the showcase and I could only catch the shot mid transition like a fade in. So I'm lucky, and it's not easy to catch. You can find the link on the AO3 version of this fic.


End file.
